lover discovery
by yeuke
Summary: yesung yang terlihat imut tapi ternyata memiliki kepribadian yang sangat buruk.yesung centeric . cerita pasaran. remake dari komik berjudul sama. gak pinter buat summary, minat? monggo dibaca
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Lover Discovery

Pair: Eunhae

Kisung and Others~

Rated: mungkin T

FF perdana saya jadi pasti ini aneh

Remake dari komik yang berjudul sama karya Lee sang eun tapi ini asli karya saya~

Dont like dont read

"Ahhh. . . More Hyukie ah~ aku sudah tidak ahh~ kuat hyukie aah aaahh~ I Wanna cum Hyukie lepaskan tanganmu dari juniorku! Ahh ~"

"Kau sangat sempit Hae~ah~"

"Ahhh ~ ayolah hyukie bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar atau aaah~ melihat kita atau tiba-tiba masuk kedalam uks ini bagaimana hyukie?"

"tenang sa. . .. " belum selesai hyukie menjawab tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

Klik. . .

Karena seme yang telah kita ketahui bernama Hyukie itu kaget sehingga tanpa sadar tangannya berhenti memegang j*un*i*or sang uke.

"Ahhh~ akhirnya" desah sang uke lega.

Tapi tiba-tiba . . . .

"Hahaha. . . . kalian tertangkap, jika kalian tidak ingin foto ini tersebar luas disekolah kalian HARUS MENJADI ANAK BUAHKU! HAHAHAHA" kata seseorang yang di seragam sekolahnya terdapat name tag bertuliskan jung jongwoon yang tadi tengah memfoto adegan yang. . . . You know what i mean?

Sejak saat itu kedua orang bernasib sial tadi menjadi anak buah dari seorang kim jong woon.

Jong woon atau yang biasa dipanggil yesung adalah seorang namja yang memiliki wajah yang manis dan cantik, wajahnya yang manis itu adalah keturunan dari ibunya yang bernama kim jaejoong yang kini marganya telah berubah menjadi jung, Ia memiliki seorang kakak yang bernama jung yoochun yang memancarkan aura seme yang begitu kuat apabila kau berada disampingnya dan hal ini diturunkan dari sang ayah yang bernama jung yunho yang terlihat sangat manly. Pantas saja bukan jika yesung terlihat begitu imut ia telihat sebagai namja yang baik dan lembut betapa bahagianya ia karena keluarganya memiliki gen superior dan dibesarkan penuh kasih, entah apa yang menyebabkan ia memiliki sifat yang buruk ia sebenarnya licik, kejam dan ahli dalam tipu daya, apabila tidak terlihat dari pengawasan kedua orang tuanya. Ia begitu pintar memanfaatkan, jika ada anak yang melawan atau tidak yesung senangi maka ia akan mencari cara agar yesung bisa mendapatkan kelemahannya lalu ia tindas lalu ia 'peras' *r: itu perasnya gak usah ada tanda kutipnya juga kali*,

kalian sudah melihatnya sendiri bukan? Dalam mencari kelemahannya ia memakai semua cara seperti pengintaian, penyergapan, penyadapan, dan menyiapkan kaset rekaman atau foto yang diambil secara rahasia lalu disimpan dalam sebuah buku rahasia, buku itu adalah buku keuangan!

Mungkin jika kita jual kita bisa mendapatkan banyak uang karena ada banyak kelemahan orang disana ayo mari kita cari! Kita jual! Mari beli tiket supershow7!

*bletak*

Dan pada suatu ketika sesuatu terjadi menimpa yesung. Ia mengalami kecelakaan bus, bus yang ia tumpangi terbalik yang menyebabkan ia kehilangan kesadarannya untuk beberapa bulan lamanya, dan ketika ia membuka kedua matanya, ia seperti dilahirkan kembali, ia tak ingat apa-apa, Ia mengalami amnesia.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Yesung terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"Ayolah sampai kapan kalian akan menanyakan itu terus aku bosan mendengarnya, apa kalian tidak percaya kalau aku tidak ingat apa-apa?" tanya yesung dengan mata agak berkaca-kaca

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kamu melupakan kami? Ini pengkhianatan namanya! Hatiku sungguh sakit sungie" kata hyukie

"Chagi bukankah ia lupa ingatan karena mengalami benturan yang cukup hebat bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita hantamkan ini kekepala besarnya itu?" sambung donghae sambil membawa kotak yang entah berisi apa, tapi yang pasti cukup untuk bisa membuat kepala seseorang terluka jika itu dilemparkan dengan kekuatan extra. -_-

"Ayo kita lempar"

"Hei hei apa apaan kalian!"

"percayalah sekali hantam ingtanmu pasti akan kembali"

"Hei! Berhenti atau akan kubunuh kau!" kata yesung sambil melemparkan bantal kemuka EunHae

"Hei! Kamikan hanya ingin menolongmu kenapa sampai semarah itu?lihat lihat sifat aslinya mulai muncul lihat!" ledek eunhyuk. . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Suasana pagi hari dikediaman keluarga Jung. . . .

Bias bias mentari pagi kini telah memenuhi kamar seorang namja imut bernama yesung tapi sang pemilik kamar tetap tidak berkutik didalam selimutnya yang menutupi keseluruhan badannnya.

"chagi bangun , bukankah kau harus sekolah nak?" kata sang umma sambil menarik selimut yesung. . . .

"hmmmmm" hanya erangan seksi lah yang yesung keluarkan.

'Oke jika kamu tidak mau bangun biar hyungmu saja yang membangunkan, putri tidur kita dengan ciuman mautnya kekekeke YOO. . . ."

"Aku sudah bangun umma" jawab yesung cepat dengan sambil berlari kekamar mandi , lihat bahkan matanya pun masih terpejam dengan erat dan ia kembali tertidur dengan tidak elitnya di kamar mandi.

Kini kalian bisa tahu bukan bahwa keluarga jung adalah keluarga yang begitu aneh -_-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . "Hyung ayolah kita sudah terlambat kenapa tidak ngebut saja sih 100km/jam hyung! Aku terlambat hyung ayolah" rengek yesung

"bisakah kau berhenti merengek? Liat banyak anak SD begini bagaimana mau ngebut?" kesal yoochun sambil melirik adik kesayangannya tersebut "bisakah kau untuk tidak mempoutkan bibirmu itu? Kau ingin hyung mencciummu ya sungie ahahaha XD"

"hyuung -_-"

Sesampainya digerbang sekolah yesung langsung berlari untuk sampai kekelasnya. . . tapi ketika sampai didepan ruang musik ia terpesona oleh dentingan suara piano yang entah sedang dimainkan oleh siapa didalam sana. Dan ia pun memutusakan untuk masuk kedalam. . . .

"Ah mianhae aku mengganggumu aku hanya tertarik dengan permaina piano kau bisa melanjutknnya kembali" kata yesung. . .

"maaf aku tidak mau satu ruangan denganmu" kata seseorang tersebut dengan nada dingin yang begitu menusuk hati.

"hei memang apa salahku denganmu? bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu?" kata yesung dengan suara agak meninggi.

"apa kau sedang mengiggau yesung-ssi? Dengan mudahnya engkau menghancurkan hidup orang dan sekarang engkau bertanya apa salahmu?sudahlah lebih baik aku pergi" kata orang itu lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan seorang jung joongwoon sendirian terpaku meratapi nasibnya yang kehadirannya ditolak begitu saja oleh seseorang bak pangeran dinegeri dongeng namun mempunyai lidah yang tajam. Kepala dengan ukuran agak sedikit melewati batas normal itu bagaikan mendapatkan hembusan angin dingin.

~Yesung POV~

Permainan piano yang begitu indah, tak terasa kakiku bergerak mendekati pintu itu dan membuka pintu ruang musik ini,aku memejamkan mataku untuk menikmati permainan piano ini tedengar begitu indah dan terdengar begitu menyedihkan nada-nada ini terdengar begitu sendu bagaikan siulan sedih burung layang-layang. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba tidak terdengar apapun? Akupun mencoba membuka mataku,oh tidak knpa ia terlihat mempesona? Hei tapi kenapa ia memandangku dengan penih kebencian? Apakah ia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku?

"Ah mianhae aku mengganggumu aku hanya tertarik dengan permaina piano kau bisa melanjutknnya kembali" kata ku

"maaf aku tidak mau satu ruangan denganmu" kata seseorang tersebut dengan nada dingin yang begitu menusuk hati.

Hei apakah begitu mengganggunya aku hingga ia berkata seperti itu/ bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya -_- hei baru saja aku memujinya tadi dan hmm mungkin aku. . . . sudahlah tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya hanya dengan mendengarkan ia bermain piano bukan-_-

"hei memang apa salahku denganmu? bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu?"

"apa kau sedang mengiggau yesung-ssi? Dengan mudahnya engkau menghancurkan hidup orang dan sekarang engkau bertanya apa salahmu?sudahlah lebih baik aku pergi"

Oh tidak haruskah aku jatuh bahkan sebelum aku terbang? -_- hei tunggu sebentar tadi dia mengetahui namaku? Apakah ia mengenalku? -_- ah sudahlah~

~Yesung POV END~

TBC

Terima flame XD

Ditunggu reviewnya. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Lover discovery chapter 2

Cast: yesung as jung yesung

Jaejoong as yesung mother a.k.a jung jaejoong

Yunho as yesung's father a.k.a jung yunho

Yoochun as yesung's brother a.k.a jung yoochun

Eunhyuk as yesung's friend

Donghae as yesung friend's a.k.a eunhyuk boyfriend

An other cast

Rated: T (maybe?)

Warning: Yaoi, Many typos, cerita pasaran, abal, cerita aneh, remake dari komik berjudul sama, tapi aku yakin sih pasti beda XD oke cukup cuap cuapnya

Happy Reading ^^

Sexy, Free & Single I'm ready too, Bingo. . . Sexy, Free & Single I'm ready too, Bingo

"yeoboseo"

"ne?"

"eh? Wae?"

"ne arraseo"

"ne annyeong"

"Dasar kenapa pangeran es ini tidak berubah?" kata seseorang yang sering dijuluki monyet ini.

Lalu sang monyet ah maaf maksudnya enhyuk pergi menuju kamarnya yang ternyata ada seseorang didalamnya, "hae ah ireona" kata eunhyuk sambil mengguncang bahu donghae. "Hae ah aku mau bicara hae ah ireona" "enghhh ada apa chagi?" jawab donghae dengan mata tetap terpejam.

.

.

. "hah apa? Lagi? Shirreo kenapa kita harus membantunya lag? Shirreo -_-" teriak donghae dengan hebohnya

"tidak harus teriak juga ikan -_- sudahlah memangnya kenapa kalau kita membantunya lagi? Ayolah baby~' jawab eunhyuk sambil berpuppy eyes ria~

lihat betapa imutnya dia apakah benar dia seorang seme? Hanya Tuhan dan Author yang tau ㅋㅋㅋ XD

Dan belum sempat donghae menjawab tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"hyukkie kau ada dirumah?" tanya seseorang dari luar "ini aku yesungie"

"Sebentar" jawab eunhyuk sambil berlari kearah pintu depan.

~Donghae POV~

Bahkan aku belum menjawab dia sudah main pergi saja dasar -_- argh kenapa dia harus bertampang seperti itu aku jadi ingin memakannyakan -_-sabar donghae tunggu sebulan lagi dan perjanjian tentang itu akan dihapuskan dan aku bisa 'memakannya'lihat saja. Ahahaha

~Donghae POV End~

Kriet (?)

Yesung pun langsung masuk tanpa hyukkie persilahkan masuk dan berbaring di lantai ruang tv.

"hei bahkan aku belum menyuruh masuk pabbo -_- lihat sifat aslimu mulai muncul" sungut eunhyuk.

"ada yang ingin aku ceritakan hyukie" katanya setelah ia puas dengan acara mari beruling di ruang tv hyukie -_- anak ini benar benar.

". . . . " hyukkie tidak menjawab karena tidak dijawab pun pasti anak ini akan melanjutkan ceritanya sampai ia puas berbicara poor hyukkie apa salah dosanya sampai semua orang yang berada disekitarnya tidak ada yang normal seperti ini? *bletak*

"apakah kau tau namja yang sering berada di ruang piano sendirian dan bermain piano disana? Apakau juga tau kenapa dia bisa membenciku?" katanya

Pletak. . .

"Hei kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" sungut simanis a.k.a yesungie tercinta XD

"kau pantas dipukul -_- tidak bisakahkau bercerita secara rinci aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" bohong hyukkie

"tadi aku terlambat dan tidak sengaja mendengar suara dentingan piano yang begitu indah akupun tertarik untuk mendengar lebih serius jadi aku masuk kedalam ruang musik itu dan ketika aku menghayati permainannya tiba-tiba ia berhenti bermain dan ia mengatakan bahwa dia membenciku. Hiks " isaknya "memang aku salah apa sampai ia membenciku dan bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya"

"hei kenapa kau menangis -_- sudah sudah"

"habis. .. ." jawabnya sambil menghapus airmatanya imut.

"mungkin kau penah membullynya sama seperti kami yang kau bully hahaha"saambung donghae yg entah sejak kapan telah meletakkan kepalanya dipaha eunhyuk

"yak ikan" pletak pletak jawab eunhyuk dan yesung berbarengan sambil mengusap dengan keras kepala donghae.

"yak! Yak! Kenapa kalian memukulku sih? Aku kan benar kau kan telah mebully semua siswa disekolah kita iyakan?"

Pletak, kali ini hanya eunhyuk yang memukul kepala donghae

"chagi kenapa kau senang sekali memukul kepalaku hiks"

"habis kepalamu selalu menggodaku untuk dijitak hahaha"

Mereka berdua terus bercanda dengan ekstrimnya jangan berpikir mereka bercanda seperti orang-orang yang berpacaran pada umumnya mereka bercanda dengan saling pukul satu sama lain benar-benar pasangan moyet-ikan ikan-monyet ini (?)

Mari kita lihat tokoh utama kita nampaknya ia sedang merenungi nasib atau apa mata sipitnya menerawang jauh seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang berat dan mimik mukanya kadang-kadang berubah ahhbetapa imutnya.

~Yesung POV~

"yak! Yak! Kenapa kalian memukulku sih? Aku kan benar kau kan telah mebully semua siswa disekolah kita iyakan?"

Eh aku pernah membully semua siswa disekolah? Serasa angin dingin berhembus didalam kepala, apakah aku anak yang seburuk seperti ucapan dongahe tadi? Aku jadi takut dengan masa laluk

~Yesung POV End~

"yesungie. . . . sungie. . . HEI Jung Yesung" dimulai dari suara yang begitu lembut sampai keteriakan eunhyuk meyadarkan seorang jung yesung yang tengah melamun itu.

". . . ne?" jawab yesung ketika ia telah sadar dari lamunannya

"kenapa kau melamun kau tidak ingin tau siapa orang itu?" tanya donghae

"Kalau dari penjelasaanmu tadi anak itu pasti kim kibum dia bisa sendirian mendapatkan keasyikan diruang musik permainan pianonya seperti hobi remaja pujaan dengan tipe pangeran pilihan! Kalau dibandingkan dengan wajahnya, semua orang di daerah ini kalah olehnya iyakan hyukkie"

'Iya benar, aku tahu kalian pasti akan bertemu suatu saat nanti tapi tak kusangka secepat ini"

"Tapi kenapa dia membenciku, sedih juga dibenci oleh namja pangeran sepertinya" jawab yesung dan ternyata jawaban yesung ini membuat kedua orang yang tadi sibuk menjelaskan kini sibuk menjatuhkan dagunya lebar atau bisa dibilang mereka sangat terkejut.

Hening. . . . . hening. . . .

Setelah sekian lama merasa tidak ada yang merespon jawabannya akhirnya namja manis ini memutuskan untuk membelai 'mesra' kepala mereka berdua dengan jitakkan yang maha dahsytnya.

Pletak pletak. ...

"yak! Lihat sifat aslimu muncul!" sungut mereka berdua dengan kompaknya

"Habis kalian mengacuhkanku" jawab yesungie smabil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"sudahlah donghae kau ini berniat membantunya tidak sih -_- reaksimu itu tidak terduga sungie kami terkejut dulu kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau ini straight dan kenapa kau sekarang? . . . . " entah kenapa hyukkie tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya

"hah baiklah, kenapa setelah kau kehilangan ingatan kau berubah orientasi seksual ya?" imbuh donghae

"kamu dan kibum itu seperti anjing dan kucing kamu hanya tidak menyukainya entah kenapa, sementara kibum sangat membencimu,penjelasaannya rumit cari tahu saja sendiri" kata hyukkie

"kalian ini temanku bukan sih ayolah beritahu aku kenapa dia bisa membenciku dongahe ya~"

kata yesung sambil berpuppy eyes.

" "Urusannmu kamu urus sendiri jangan samapai ganggu orang lain" itulah kat-kata yang sering kamu ucapkan ke kami kan? Kalau ingin tahu cari tahu sendiri mungkin akan berguna untukmu." Kata donghae sambil memegang wajah yesung lalu mencubit kedua pipinya.

"HAHAHAHA, kapan lagi bisa membullymu seperti ini kalau tidak sekarang" tawa monyet dan ikan ini berbarengan.

"baiklah aku akanmencari tahu sendiri" kata yesung sambil menghentakkan kakinya pergi.

Esok harinya~

Dengan berbekal alamat yang diberikan hyukkie yesung memberanikan diri ntuk pergi kerumah seorang kim kibum.

"Annnyeong ahjumma apa ada kibum? Aku temannya" sapa yesung

"ne annyeong, tunngu sebentar ne"jawab ahjumma tersebut ramah

"kibum ada temanmu, dia imut sekali umma apakah iya yeojachingumu?" tanya ahjumma yg ternyata adalah umma kibum itu, nampaknya iya salah mengira kalau yesung adalah seorang yeoja ckckck anda salah ahjumma iya seorang namja yang sangat imut kyaa

"teman? Yeojachingu?" kibum bingung siapa tamu tersebut, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menemui tamu misterius tersebut.

Setelah melihat tamu tersebut tiba-tiba muka kibum memerah entah karena malu atau karena marah hanya tuhan dan author yang tahu ㅋㅋㅋ *readerdeul: kata2lu itu mulu bosen thor*

"untuk apa kau datang kemari yesung-ssi belum puaskah engkau telah menghancurkan kehidupanku?" dengan dinginnya kibum berkata.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"aku muak melihat mukamu itu cepat keluar dari rumahku!"

"andwae, aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu, jebal"

"shirreo keluar"

"aku hanya ingin bicara"

Pletak

dan akhirnya yesung kehabisan kesabaran dan tanpa sadar yesung membentak dan memukul kepala kibum seperti yang biasa ia lakukan terhadap donghae dan eunhyuk, poor kibum.

"ah~ mianhae aku tidak sengaja" sesal yesung

"baiklah"

Setelah insiden yesung yang memukul kepala kibum, akhirnya mereka pergi ketaman untuk membicarakan entah apa.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya kibum masih dengan suara dinginnya.

'sebenarnya aku juga bingung apa yang ingin kubicarakan dengamu -_-' kira-kira itulah yang dipikirkan oleh namja manis ini.

"jadi. . . yang inginku bicarakan adlah kenapa kau bisa membenciku? Tidak mungkin bukan jika kau membenciku tanpa alasan? Apa aku telah berbuat jahat padamu. . . "

"jadi maksudmu setelah apa yang telah kau perbuat kepada kehidupan seseorang kau melupakan kejahatanmu itu dengan mudahnya hah? Polos sekali dirimu" belum selesai yesung berbicara kibum telah memotong perkataannya dengan begitu sinis.

"mianhae, semua itu kebodohanku, mianhae jeongmal mianhae, aku meminta maaf dengan sepenuh hati, maafkan aku, maukah kau melupakan semua yang telah kuperbuat ini dan kembali berteman?" kata yesung

~skip~

~kibum POV~

Untuk apa dia kemari? Ah tidak aku yakin pasti muka sudah memerah -_- hei jantung kenapa kau berdetak begitu cepat eoh? Tenang tenang aku butuh bersandiwara lagi hei.

"aku hanya ingin bicara"

Pletak

Hei kenapa dia memukul kepalaku -_- hei kau kan bisa mengelus kepala ku chagi,

"jadi. . . yang inginku bicarakan adlah kenapa kau bisa membenciku? Tidak mungkin bukan jika kau membenciku tanpa alasan? Apa aku telah berbuat jahat padamu. . . "

Lihat mukanya itu, kenapa dia begitu imut ah tidak sebelum otakku mulai tidak waras aku harus mengatakan sesuatu -_-

"mianhae, semua itu kebodohanku, mianhae jeongmal mianhae, aku meminta maaf dengan sepenuh hati, maafkan aku, maukah kau melupakan semua yang telah kuperbuat ini dan kembali berteman?" kata yesung

Jangan berpuppy eyes seperti itu yesungie kau ingin aku kehilangan akal dan langsung 'memakan'mu disini eoh? Ah kau membuatku frustasi."

~Kibum POV End~

~Yesung POV~

Hei apa yang kau lakukan yesungie, kenapa kau malah memukul kepalanya seperti itu -_-.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya kibum masih dengan suara dinginnya.

Eoh tidak bahkan aku juga bingung apa yang ingin aku bicarakan, apa aku bilang saja kalau aku ini hilang ingatan? Ah tidak jangan inikan kelemahan terbesarku tidak tidak, tapi apa yang akan aku bicarkan? Andwae. Baiklah aku butuh alasan utama kenapa ia begitu membenciku,

"jadi maksudmu setelah apa yang telah kau perbuat kepada kehidupan seseorang kau melupakan kejahatanmu itu dengan mudahnya hah? Polos sekali dirimu"

Jdeeer lihat matanya yang begitu menyiratkan kebencian mendalam. Kurasa aku harus minta maaf ya walau aku tidak tau apa salahku sih.

~Yesung POV End~

TBC

Saatnya bercuap XD makasih buat lee haeya aka nurliyani yang udah nagih-nagih ni ff terus padahal ini ffkan aneh banget nih udah update nih yan -_-

Makasih buat yang udah review, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya XD

Oh ya buat TamamaChan23 sekarang udah ada castnya ya XD makasih udah ingetin.

Thanks to:

TamamaChan23, lee haeya, kimyo, Liekyusung and all reader ^^

*Bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Lover discovery chapter 3

Cast: yesung

Kibum

Eunhyuk

Donghae

Kyuhyun

Yoochun

And other cast

Rated: T (maybe?)

Warning: Yaoi, Many typos, cerita pasaran, abal, cerita aneh,OOC, remake dari komik berjudul sama, tapi diusahakan sih beda XD oke cukup cuap cuapnya

Happy Reading ^^

~Yesung POV~

Ah~ dunia serasa berhenti berputar. Ah kenapa? Kenapa si kibum itu bisa begitu membenciku sih? Memang apa yang pernah aku perbuat padanya?ah kenapa hidupku harus seperti ini, mengerikan sebenarnya aku ini dulu hidup seperti apa? -_-

"yesung-ah. . . "

Siapa itu? Apakah itu hantu? Monologku sambil bercelingak celinguk ria (?)

"yesung-ah. . . ."

Tidak jangan bawa aku keneraka dahulu aku tahu aku banyak dosa tapi tapi biarkan aku berbuat baik dahulu. . .

"yesung-ah, sedang apa kau disini?"

"kyaaaa tidak jangan bawa aku keneraka tidak" teriakku ambil memegangi kepala seksiku

" hei siapa juga yang mau membawamu keneraka, lagi pula kenapa malam-malam kau disini?" tanya seseorang yang yesung sangka sebagai hantu yang akan membawanya keneraka itu, yang ternyata adalah hyungnya sendiri.

"hyung kau mengagetkanku, hiks" yesung memeluk tubuh hyungnya dengan sangat erat sambil terisak didada hyungnya tersebut.

"mianhae ne, hei apa aku sejahat itu, sudah jangan menangis ne"

Dia kakakku. . . keluargaku jadi pasti dia berada dipihakku,apapun kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat, orang yang bisa memaafkan dan memahami semuanya. . . di dunia ini hanya beberapa orang, dan dialah salah satunya.

Setiap aku membaca buku harianku, aku tidak dapat menemukan kesan bahwa aku ini anak yang nakal, aku malah terkesan seperti anak berhati lembut nan imut pemalu serta tampan sekaligus cantik ckckck

Kembali ke aku yang dulu atau menjadi aku yang sekarang, itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencari tau hal yang penting dimasa laluku yang masih belum selesai itu. Aku bertekad akan menyelesaikan apa yang kuperbuat dahulu dan, memiliki si kibum *blushing*

"ini, mungkin kau lapar jadi aku bawakan . . ." kata yoochun sambil membawa semangkuk besar ramen, tapi kata-katanya terhenti ketika ia melihat seonggok badan yang tidur dengan tidak elitnya lihat ilernya yang meluncur dengan derasnya bak keran yang bocor yuchun bisa tolong itu keran ilernya dimatikan? *bletak*

Keesokan harinya. . . .

"yesung irreona hampir jam 7 apa kau tidak sekolah? Hei yesung kau tidak mau mendengar teriakan umma bukan"

"JONGWOOOON! CEPAT BANGUN KAU AKAN TERLAMBAT!" teriak umma yesung dari dapur

"baru saja aku selesai bicara -_-"

dan anehnya yesung tetap tidak bergeming sedikitpun mendengar teriakan yang maha dahsyat tadi.

"ahhh~ anak ini benar-benar, haruskah aku memandikannya? -_-" setelah mengatakan itu yoochun sang hyung berinisiatif untuk mengangkat yesung dan membawanya kekamar mandi, jangan bayangkan kalau ia mengangkat yesung dengan gaya bridal style, ia mengangkat yesung seperti mengangkat karung yang berisikan beras. Dan mari kita lihat seperti apa reaksi yesung.

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya imut lalu tak lama kemudian maka terdengarlah teriakan merdu dari bibir imutnya itu

"YAK HYUNG MESUM APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN, TURUNKAN AKU"

Baiklah cukup sampai disini pertengakaran antara hyung dan dongsaeng ini ya.

Drap. . . drap. . . drap. . . suara langkah kaki yesung menggema diseluruh penjuru koridor sekolah yang sepi ini, seluruh siswanya sedang melaksanakan kegiatannya masing-masing. Yesung sibuk berlari dengan mata terpejam ya, mungkin dia sedang mengantuk sehingga ia berlari sambil tertidur, how cute you're yesungie. dengan mata terpejam seperti itu tentu saja ia tidak memperhatikan jalannya bukan dan karena itulah yesungie kita tercinta sukses menabrak seorang namja bernametag-kan cho kyuhyun yang juga tidak memperhatikan jalannya dan malah fokus pada sebuah benda hitam persegi panjang atau yang sering disebut psp. Bruk dan keduanya pun terjatuh,

"Yak kalau jalan itu pakai mata pabbo!"

"mianhae,aku tidak memperhatikan jalanku, eh? Tunggu kurasa kau juga salah kalau kau memperhatikan jalanmu kau pasti tidak akan menabrakku yang berlari sambil tertidur ini bukan -_-" dengan ekspresi kesal yang imut yesung berkata seperti itu.

"karena kita sama-sama salah jadi biarkan aku pergi ne, annyeong" yesung melenggang pergi tapi langkahnya terhenti karena yesung menginjakk sesuatu dan itu membuat dia kembali terjatuh, mari kita lihat benda naas itu. Ternyata benda naas itu adalah psp tercinta milik cho kyuhyun itu. Seketika yesung merasakan ada aura membunuh disekitarnya, merasa bahwa dirinya terancam bahaya, yesung segera berlari menghindari namja bernama cho kyuhyun itu.

"YAK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN PSPKU! TUNGGU JANGAN LARI, KAU HARUS MENGGANTINYA"

dan acara keja kejaran antara yesung dan kyuhyun pun tak terelakkan. Karena lelah yesung pun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di suatu ruangan, yang ternyata ruangan itu sedang digunakkan untuk pertandingan taekwondo,tanpa pikir panjang yesung dan kyuhyun masuk kedalam arena taekwondo yang sedang mempertunjukkan 2 orang namja yang sedang bertarung dengan sengitnya, saking konsentrasinya dua orang yang sedang bertarung itu tanpa sadar, salah satu dari dua orang tersebut membanting tubuh kyuhyun dengan seenak jidatnya, poor kyuhyun.

"yak apa-apaan ini kenapa bisa ada orang asing yang masuk ke arena pertandingan seperti ini? Yak choi siwon lihat yang kau banting itu bukan lawanmu bodoh -_-" kata seorang namja paruh baya yang tidak perlu kita ketahui namanya.

Dan apa yang dilakukan seorang jung yesung? Lagi-lagi dia kabur dan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang tengah kesakitan karena dibanting dengan kerasnya oleh choi siwon, kasihan sekali si kyuhyun itu.

Kini yesung tengah berada diruang lab komputer sekolah untuk melihat artikel yang donghae dan eunhyuk bilang kemarin. Yesung terpaku membaca apa yang tertera dilayar komputer dihadapannya yang bertuliskan 'HUBUNGAN TERLARANG ANTARA KIM KIBUM DAN GURU MUSIK BOA KWON' *bener gak sih namanya itu? -_-*

Entah sudah berapa lama ia memandangi tulisan itu, ia tidak berani untuk menscroll layar komputernya sampai seseorang mengagetkannya

"kau telah menemukannya yesung-ah?" ucap donghae tiba-tiba sambil menscroll layar komputer tersebut kebawah agar yesung bisa menlihat foto-foto dari artikel tersebut.

"foto ini kau yang memotretnya, kau bersembunyi diruang musik itu dan memotretnya secara diam-diam lalu menyebarkannya disini"

"benarkah ini aku yang memotretnya hae?" setelah sekian lama terdiam akhirnya yesung membuka suaranya.

" ya untuk apa pula aku berbohong? Aku tidak tau apa alasanmu berbuat seperti ini tapi setelah kau menyebarkan ini guru musik itu kau tindas dan memerasnya"

"sekejam itukah aku, sampai mempermainkan perasaan orang lain seperti ini"

"entah kedua orang benar-benar telah dibutakan oleh cinta atau seperti apa, sampai mereka berani melewati batas hubungan antara guru dan murid" ucap donghae sambil tetap memperhatikan gambar yang ditampilkan oleh komputer tadi

"eh yesung ah kalau dilihat-lihat kau berbakat juga ya dibidang fotografi, lihat gambar interlihat bagus, bagaimana caranya kau memotret sebagus ini sedangkan kau sedang bersembunyi?" donghae terkekeh.

Pletak pletak. Suara kepala donghae dipukul, eh tunggu kenapa ada dua suara pukulan disana?

"yak sungie, hyukkie, kenapa sih kalian senang sekali memukul kepalaku, eh hyukkie sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"aku sudah ada disini sejak tadi bodoh, kau saja yang terlalu pabbo sehingga kau tidak menyadari keberadaan kekasihmu ini" eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ayolah chagi,jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu apa kau ingin aku memakanmu sekarang juga eoh?"

" aniya, kau masih ingat dengan hal itu bukan, aku tidak mau jadi ukemu dulu, aku masih belum puas 'bermain-main' denganmu hahaha"

**FLASHBACK ON**

"eunhyuk-ah maukah kau menjadi uke ku?" ucap donghae sambil berlutut dan membawa seikat bunga mawar merah ditangannya.

"dengan satu syarat kau harus menjadi uke ku sampai aku bosan menjadi sememu dan memilih untuk menjadi ukemu hahaha" jawab eunhyuk sadis

"mwo? Shirreo"

"kalau tidak mau ya sudah" eunhyuk melenggang pergi menjauhi donghae tapi baru beberapa langkah donghae kembali memanggilnya.

"ne, arraseo eunhyuk-ah"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"kurasa kalian melupakan seseorang disini" ucap yesung dengan bersungut karena merasa terabaikan, poor yesungie.

Waktu telah menunjukkan jam pulang sekolah, tapi yesung masih setia berada di sekolah. Dia duduk dibangku taman sekolah, matanya menerawang jauh entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"sungie" yoochun mengagetkan yesung yang sedang melamun.

"kenapa kau senang sekali mengagetkanku sih hyung -_-" sungut yesung

"kenapa kau melamun eoh? Tidak seperti biasanya ada apa?"

"aku yang dulu itu seperti apa?appa, umma dan hyung seperti melupakan masa laluku, dan tidak pernah memberitahuku seperti apa aku yang dulu. Aku merasa kalau aku yang sekarang seperti hidup dalam kebohongan dan aku yang dulu sedang menjalani kehidupan di suatu tempat yang aku tidak tau"

"coba kulihat, mukanya sama persis, aku mau tahu yang mana sungie yang palsu dan yang mana sungie yang sebenarnya" dengan seenak jidat lebarnya yoochun sang hyung menarik wajah yesung untuk menghadap kearahnya dan berkata hal konyol seperti itu

"hyung -_-"

"Sungie, kamu adalah kamu, tidak peduli kamu setahun yang lalu, kamu kemarin atau kamu yang sedang berpikir dan akan terus beraktifitas adalah benar-benar kamuingatanmu yang hilang menjadi seperti kertas kosong ini anggap saja adalah keinginanmu . jalani hidupmu ini dengan lembaran baru itu. Jadi sekarang buka mata dan pandanglah matahari yang terbit itu buang segala keresahanmu" yoochun mengucapkan kata-kata mutiara itu dengan lancarnya tapi tetap saja dia adalah yoochun, hyung yesung yang aneh kata-kata itu berakhir dengan konyol ini adalah waktu matahari terbenam kenapa bisa ia berkata kalau itu adalah matahari terbit benar-benar hyung dan dongsaeng sama saja anehnya.

"hyung, kau pintar berkata-kata. Kalau saja aku tidak dilahirkan menjadi dongsaeng kandungmu aku mau jadi kekasihmu hyung hehe" yesung terkekeh.

"dasar kau ini, kalau saja aku tidak terlahir menjadi hyungmu aku juga mau menjadi kekasihmu hahaha"

lihat betapa anehnya mereka – –"

"selamat pagiii" ucap yesung dengan begitu semangatnya.

"ceria sekali kau" eunhyuk berkata sambil tetap fokus memakan keripik kentangnya, sedangkan donghae tetap tidak bergeming membaca sebuah komik hentai, dasar donghae -_-.

"bagaimana masalahmu dengan si kyuhyun itu" tanya eunhyuk

"tadi aku bertemu dengannya di gerbang dan aku sudah mebereskannya, ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan"

"cepat katakan kalau kau mengatakan hal yang tidak penting, akan ku jitak kepala besarmu itu" ucap pasangan monyet-ikan itu berbarengan.

"muali hari ini aku akan hidup baik hati, jadi aku mohon bantuannya , ayo kita bersama-sama jadi orang yang baik hati!" ucap yesung dengan semangat 45 sambil tersenyum sangat manis *author pingsan*

"kau makan apa semalam eoh? Apa kau salah makan?" tanya donghae sambil memeriksa suhu bdan yesung dengan tangannya.

"hyukkie, hae, kita teman kan? Aku pergi sebentar ne ^^" ucap yesung yang lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan sangat manis

"apa aku salah dengar tadi dia bilang teman?"

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Ahhh. . . More Hyukie ah~ aku sudah tidak ahh~ kuat hyukie aah aaahh~ I Wanna cum Hyukie lepaskan tanganmu dari juniorku! Ahh ~"

"Kau sangat sempit Hae~ah~"

"Ahhh ~ ayolah hyukie bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar atau aaah~ melihat kita atau tiba-tiba masuk kedalam uks ini bagaimana hyukie?"

"tenang sa. . .. " belum selesai hyukie menjawab tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

Klik. . .

Karena seme yang telah kita ketahui bernama Hyukie itu kaget sehingga tanpa sadar tangannya berhenti memegang j*un*i*or sang uke.

"Ahhh~ akhirnya" desah sang uke lega.

Tapi tiba-tiba . . . .

"Hahaha. . . . kalian tertangkap, jika kalian tidak ingin foto ini tersebar luas disekolah kalian HARUS MENJADI ANAK BUAHKU! HAHAHAHA"

Dan status itulah yang mereka dapat

**FLASHBACK OFF **

"aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan menganggap kita teman" donghae terharu.

~Yesung POV~

Tap tap tap . . .

Mulai sekarang aku akan hidup dengan lembaran baru, bukan sebagai yesung yang mempunyai tabiat sebagai ibu tiri cinderella tapi sebagai yesung sang cinderella yang baik hati nan cantik (?) mulai sekarang aku tidak mau dibenci orang lain lagi, aku akan menghapus tabiat jelek itu! Harus! Dan langkah awal yang harus aku jalani adalah meminta maaf pada kibum"

~Yesung POV END~

Yesung terus saja berlari dengan menggumam dan dia kembali berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalannya dan ia kembali nmenabrak seseorang. Kenapa dia senang sekali menabrak seseorang sih.

"hei bukankah kau yang kemarin tiba-tiba masuk keraena pertandingan kemarin? Kau sungguh cantik kemarin aku tidak sempat melihat wajah imutmu ini secara seksama, choi siwon imnida" tidak disangka bukan makian.

"ah? Ne jung joongwoon imnida kau bisa memanggilku yesung, ah mian siwon-ssi aku buru-buru, annyeong"

"benarkah dia namja? Bahkan kecantikannya melebihi seorang yeoja, ku rasa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu yesung" kata siwon yang sudah pasti tidak akan bisa didengar oleh yesung.

Akhirnya yesung sampai ditempat yang dia tuju, ruang musik.

"kamu ini, kenapa sih senang sekali menggangguku, kita ini bermusuhan kau ingat. Aku masih belum memaafkanmu ingat itu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue. . .

Hahaha maaf ne lagi-lagi aku kehabisan ide disaat-saat yang tidak tepat *bletak* apa ini udah panjang? Anggep aja udah panjang ye XD ah chap ini benar-benar aneh ne? Maaf banget ya kalo ceritanya makin aneh XD maaf jg kalo masih banyak typo.

Buat sorry teh yunjae momentnya belum kepikiran XD udah deh author bingung mau cuap-cuap apa lagi. Akhir kata

Thanks to:

nhyed'Clouds, InaaCloudsejatie, Liekyusung, Jy, Aquila3424, , Lee Haeya, 24, TamamaChan23, .9, dan semua yang udah sempetin baca ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Lover discovery chapter 4

Cast: yesung

Kibum

Eunhyuk

Donghae

Kyuhyun

Yoochun

And other cast

Rated: T (maybe?)

Pair: yesung centeric

Warning: Yaoi, Many typos, cerita pasaran, abal, cerita aneh,OOC, remake dari komik berjudul sama, tapi diusahakan sih beda XD oke cukup cuap cuapnya

Happy Reading ^^

"kamu ini, kenapa senang sekali menggangguku yesung-ssi, kita ini bermusuhan kau ingat. Aku masih belum memaafkanmu ingat itu" tanya kibum dengan suara dinginnya, ia duduk membelakangi pintu entah darimana ia tau kalau yang datang adalah yesung.

"tapi, bagiku ini tidak bisa berakhir seperti ini"

"bagaimana bisa tidak bisa berakhir seperti ini hah? Apa kau ingin aku juga keluar dari sekolah ini seperti 'dia' baru kau puas begitu?" kibum memberikan deatglare terbaiknya.

"bu. . .bukan seperti itu maksudku" jawab yesung gugup

"lalu apa maumu?"

"aku tau kau begitu membenciku karena hal 'itu' aku juga tau walaupun aku meminta maaf, memohon bahkan berlutut padamu didepan semua orangpun belum tentu kau memaafkanku"

"hentikan semua omong kosongmu ini yesung-ssi" kibum berteriak

"Iya memang ini hanyalah omong kosong belaka, aku tidak bisa sepenuh hati meminta maaf padamu, kemarin saat aku pergi kerumahmu dan meminta maafpun aku hanya berbohong, hatiku belum bisa bersungguh-sungguh untuk meminta maaf. Wajarkan aku tak tau apa kesalahanku dan sekarang aku masih belum tau kejadian rincinya. Aku kehilangan ingatan" yesung menatap mata kibum dalam ia membeberkan kelemahan terbesarnya pada seorang kim kibum, ia tidak peduli mungkin nanti dia akan mendapatkan masalah karena hal ini.

"dengan kau mengatakan kau kehilangan ingatan, aku bisa memaafkanmu dengan mudahnya yesung. Kehilnangan ingatan tidak membuat kesalahanmu juga menghilang begitu saja. Aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkanmu"

"aku tidak bisa minta maaf secara mendetail tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku menyesalinya seumur hidupku"

Kibum menghela nafasnya panjang.

"harus berapa kali kukatakan, aku tidak punya keinginan untuk memaafkanmu"

"tidak masalah, aku hanya ingin kamu tau kalau aku sudah menyadari kesalahanku, mungkin suatu saat kau bisa melupakan kesalahanku ini, bukankah waktu bisa mengubah segalanya? Dan aku yakin seiring dengan berjalannya waktu kau pasti bisa memaafkanku, annyeong" setelah mengatakan itu yesung melenggang pergi.

Kibum terpaku didepan pianonya, entahlah apa yang saat ini ia pikirkan.

"ah iya aku lupa, aku juga akan meminta maaf pada boa seongsaengnim apa kau tau makanan atau minuman favoritnya?" tanya yesung, ia hanya menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya keruang piano tadi (?)

Hening. . .

"bubble tea"

.

.

.

.

.

'—')/

Sepeninggal yesung dari ruang musik, yesung tidak sengaja bertemu dengan cho kyuhyun namja malang yang benda kesayangannya –PSP- diinjak dengan tidak elitnya oleh seorang namja manis nan ceroboh, yang sering kali terjatuh tanpa alasan yang jelas, yang aneh yang berkepala besar, yang. .. (R: Stop thor jadi yang-yang terus bosen nih) oke cukup ._. lihat betapa malangnya seorang cho kyuhyun ia seperti orang yang kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, jiwa membunuhnya –mungkin—tumbuh subur ketika ia melihat yesung, dapat dilihat dari seringainya yang begitu menakutkan dan aura menyeramkan yang begitu terasa menguar disekitar tubuhnya. Yesung begidig ngeri melihatnya dan ia memutuskan untuk berlari menghindari seorang evil kyu.

Drap. . .Drap . ..Drap

"hei tunggu" teriak dua orang namja yang begitu kompaknya, salah satunya ya sudah pasti itu kyuhyun dan namja yang lain adalah siwon.

"untuk apa kau mengejar yesung, apa kau juga punya urusan dengannya atau kau punya keluhan?" tanya kyuhyun sambil berlari

"hei yesung-ssi aku masih punya urusan denganmu" kyuhyun kembali berteriak.

Siwon hanya bisa cengo melihat kelakuan kyuhyun, bagaimana tidak kyuhyun yang berlari dengan kencang sempat-sempatnya bertanya dengannya? Dia berlari hanya menggunakan sebelah sepatu, sepatunya yang lain berada ditangannya yang siap dilemparkannya kapan saja kearah yesung. Kyuhyun mengejar yesung seperti mengejar seekor kucing yang mencuri sepotong ikan asin dari meja makannya ckckck.

"aku punya keluhan yang harus kukatakan dengannya, kenapa bisa ia begitu manis? Hatiku telah direbut olehnya" siwon juga menjawabnya sambil berlari.

Mereka bertiga terus saja saling kejar, mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Lama-lama kyuhyun lelah mengejar yesung terus-terusan ia pun memutuskan untuk melemparkan sepatunya kearah kepala yesung tapi, tidak disangka ada seorang namja yang menolong yesung dari lemparan sepatu kyuhyun, ia berhasil melindungi yesung dari lemparan sepatunya tapi ia gagal melindung yesung dari lemparan bola basket. Kenapa bola basket? Karena kini yesung berada ditengah lapangan basket yang kini tengah ramai oleh para siswa yang sedang menggunakan waktu istirahat pertamanya dengan bermain basket. Poor yesungie.

"yesung? Gwaechanayo?" tanya mereka bertiga kompak

"nan gwaenchana" jawab yesung sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing itu

"hmm gomawo ne sudah melindungku dari lemparan sepatu, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau mengetahui namaku?" tanya yesung seraya tersenyum manis, sangat manis.

"dan kau kyuhyun, kau harus mentraktirku makan karena kau aku kena lemparan bola" yesung menyeringai gagal, semua yang berada disana menganga lebar melihat yesung menyeringai seperti itu, karena bukannya terlihat seram ia malah terlihat begitu manis

"kau benar-benar tidak apa yesungie? aku kangin, kenapa kau pabbo sekali" namja yang ternyata bernama kangin memukul kepala yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

"hey anak tikus!cepat kau mau pesan apa" tanya kyuhyun tak sabar

"hei sabarlah pabbo! Aku sedang berpikir,aku mau makan apa ya?"

" Ahjumma aku mau pesan bibimbap ne" teriak kyuhyun

"ahjumma aku juga" kali ini yesung yang berteriak.

"ini pesananmu nak" ahjumma kantin tadi membawakan dua mangkuk besar bibimbap

"ahjumma aku pesan ice tea ne, eh yesung kau mau minum apa?"

"samakan saja denganmu" jawab yesung sembari menyuapkan bibimbap kemulutnya.

"hei apa kalian melupakan kita, kau juga mentraktirku kan kyu?" ujar kangin dan siwon berbarengan.

"sejak kapan kalian ada disini?" kyuhyun shock melihat dua orang yang tidak diundang itu

"ahjumma aku pesan ramyun2 dan 2 ice tea ne, kau mau pesan itu juga kan? Siwon" kangin memutuskan sepihak.

"kami sejak tadi juga disini, kau saja yang terlalu sibuk memperhatikan yesung" jawab siwon.

.

.

.

.

"hei sekarang giliran aku yang minta tanggung jawab darimu anak tikus" kyuhyun menyeringai.

"han hemarin hudah hu hilah ahu hahhunya huang" jawab yesung tak jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan

"heh anak tikus kalau mau bicara itu telan dulu makananmu". Kyuhyun nampak gemas dengan kelakuan yesung, ia mencubit kedua pipi chubby yesung dan membuatnya terlihat seperti adonan kue mochi.

"yak yak apa yang kau lakukan dengan pipiku hah?! Sakit tau" yesung menggembungkan pipinya agar sulit untuk dicubit

"hahahaha lihat wajahmu hahaha" kyuhyun tertawa nista

"uhuk, apa kalian melupakan kami? Kau malah bermesraan dengan yesung seenak jidatmu" ujar kangin. Yesung menundukan wajahnya menyembunyikan pipinya yang merah, kyuhyun sibuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu.

"ehm, hei yesung-ah, bagaimana kalau hari minggu nanti kita ke taman hiburan?" kata siwon yang sejak tadi diam karena sibuk dengan acara makannya sambil memperhatikan yesung.

"dia sudah kubooking siwon-ssi" kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengatakannya sambil menyeringai.

Pletak

"booking? Apa maksudmu booking eoh?" jawab yesung sambil memukul kepala kyuhyun.

"kau tidak mau mengganti pspku kan? Ya sudah, jadi kau harus menuruti semua kemauanku" jawab kyuhyun telak.

"a... hmph" belum sempat yesung menjawab kyuhyun sudah menyendokkan bibimbapnya kemulut yesung.

"ahahahaha" kyuhyun tertawa nista, ia mencubit kedua pipi yesung, sedangkan dua orang yang lain berusaha untuk menahan hawa nafsunya untuk tidak ikut mencubit kedua pipi yesung.

"ahahaha mian, habis pipimu melambai kepadaku minta dicubit. Kubelikan es krim deh" jawab kyuhyun terkekeh, lalu melenggang pergi untuk membelikan es krim yesung.

"sungie, bagaimana kalau kau pergi denganku saja?" kangin menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama saja" jawab yesung

"APA?!" kangin, siwon dan kyuhyun yang baru saja datang shock mendengarnya.

"daripada kalian ribut terus" yesung merebut eskrim yang ada ditangan kyuhyun.

"baiklah, tapi kau harus menuruti apapun yang aku mau ne" kyuhyun mengalah.

"tapi aku hanya ingin pergi berdua denganmu sungie, eh? Sungie kau belepotan" kata siwon sambil memberikan tisu kepada yesung tapi, kyuhyun sudah mengecup bibir dan daerah sekitar bibir yesung (?) sedikit melumatnya.

Pletak... pletak... pletak

"kenapa kau menciumku eoh?" ujar yesung sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya

"makanya kalau makan itu yang benar, aku kan hanya membantumu membersihkan bibirmu" jawab kyuhyun seenak jidatnya.

"tapi tidak harus menciumnya juga" kangin dan siwon bersungut.

"bukan urusanmu " kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"tentu saja urusanku" jawab kangin dan siwon yang lagi-lagi bersamaan

"aku tidak peduli kalau kalian menyukainya juga ya, ayo sungie kita pergi" kata kyuhyun menyeret yesung pergi dari sana, meninggalkan dua orang namja yang tengah ternganga dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

.

.

.

'—')/

"hyungie. . ." siwon memanggil hyungnya, membuka sedikit pintu kamar hyungnya, melihat apakah ada hyungnya didalam atau tidak.

"hyung hyung, aku menyukai seorang namja yang begitu manis hyung" adu siwon persis seperti anak-anak

"siapa? Aku? Main wonnie aku juga menyukai seseorang tapi bukan kau"

"percaya diri sekali kau hyung, tidak mungkin aku menyukai hyungku sendiri, dasar junsu hyung, brother complex"

"ahahaha, hei siapa yang kau maksud brother complex eoh? Seperti kau tidak saja" cibir hyungnya yang ternyata bernama junsu itu.

"annio, aku bukan brother complex, tapi sister complex ahahaha" kini siwon yang menggoda hyungnya.

"sister? Hei aku ini namja,kuda pabbo" junsu memukul kepala adiknya

"aku tidak percaya kalau kau itu namja, hyung hahaha"

"hei siapa namanya?"

"namanya? Eh? Namanya jung jongwoon tapi biasa dipanggil yesung"

"jung jongwoon?, kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya, apa kau tidak mengetahui dia mempunyai reputasi yang buruk, dia mengerikan, jangan dekati dia".

.

.

.

.

.

"apa rumah boa seongsaengnim?" eunhyuk terkejut mendengar yesung yang bertanya dimana rumah boa seongsaengnim berada.

"macam-macam saja. Hidup baik hati apa harus melakukan hal ini? Itu tidak wajar" sanggah donghae.

"tapi itu satu-satunya cara untuk menghapus masa lalu dan mulai dengan masa depan yang baru" dengan santainya yesung menjawab.

"memang benar kamu melakukan hal yang buruk, tapi untuk saat ini tidak perlu, merendahkan harga dirimu seperti itu"

"benar kata hyukkie, kau tidak hanya berbuat salah hanya pada satu orang saja"

"apa?! Selain kibum, masih banyak anak lain yng kuperalat?" yesung tercengang mendengarnya.

"iya" jawab donghae, eunhyuk nampak berpikir

"hmm, satu orang kamu ketahui kelemahannya dan kamu peralat, lalu orang itu terkait dengan orang lainnya, kamu pindah ke orang lain itu.. itu cara kerjamu, seperti batu loncatan, tapi yang kau peralat hanya kibum saja, hampir semua jalur pemerasan sudah berakhir" kata eunhyuk

"benarkah? Untunglah" yesung menghela nafas lega.

"kau bisa bicara seperti itu? Kau bena-benar mengerikan" eunhyuk terkekeh mendengarnya.

"hei yesung-ah, rumahmu sudah terlewat sejak tadi tapi kau tetap saja berjalan dengan kami, apa kau berniat membuntuti kami sampai ke apartemen eoh?" ujar donghae.

"KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI!"

Setelah dirasa yesung sudah tidak dapatmendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, akhirnya eunhyuk membuka suaranya.

"apa si kibum itu bodoh? Kenapa dia membiarkan yesung pergi menemui boa seongsaengnim. Kalau kita memberikan alamat boa seongsaengnim dia jugalah yang akan mendapatkan masalah. Dasar bodoh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

ToBeContinue

Jangan bunuh author ya kalau ffnya makin kesini makin aneh, makin absurd, makin nebosenin, makin banyak typo dan lain-lain . Aku udah mencoba buat nampilin romance tapi kayaknya gagal . ne *bow*lee haeya a.k.a yani maaf eunhae haehyuk lagi gak kebagian peran romance *dilempar sendal*

y

Selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan ya. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ^^.

Sekian deh cuap-cuapnya. Makasih buat yang udah review, follow dan favorit ff ini *emang ada?*

Ditunggu reviewnya ya^^

**Thanks to: **

Lee Haeya ,Aquila3424, Jy, Liekyusung, 24,dan semua yang udah sempetin baca ^^


End file.
